


Make Me

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: Non-RusAme Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig comes home to find his lover in a rather inviting position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

Ludwig had been having a very tiresome day at work. First the alarm hadn’t gone off, then he had gotten stuck in traffic, spilled coffee onto his suit, an employee had screwed up an order which of course he as the more experienced co-worker had to fix, the rain had messed up his hair, and oh yes, he’d stepped in some dog poo.

Now he was finally home, hoping his beloved boyfriend could make him something delicious for dinner- not that Ludwig couldn’t cook for himself, but Feliciano really knew his way around the kitchen.

However, the brunette couldn’t be found in his favourite spot behind the stove.

“Feliciano?” Ludwig called, loosening his tie as he padded through the living room.

“Up here!” he heard, the muffled voice calling from their shared bedroom.

Before going up he put away his jacket, deciding to get it cleaned tomorrow. Then he went up the stairs, down the hallway, and opened the door to the bedroom. Before he ventured inside though, Ludwig was stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Feliciano, stretched out over the length of the bed, his tanned skin a lovely contrast to the cream-coloured sheets. Oh, and he was completely naked.

Ludwig flushed, casting his eyes downwards. Even though he’d seen his lover devoid of clothes plenty of times, he couldn’t help but get shy ever single time anew.

“I uh, I thought you were downstairs,” he lamely commented, behaving as if the patterns in the carpet were far more interesting at the moment.

“Well I’m not,” Feliciano said, smiling at his flustered lover. “You’d like me to be down?”

“Well uh, I mean, I uh-”

The ditzy Italian grinned like a cat, stretching his limbs even further, causing his boyfriend to automatically sneak a peek.

“Well, if you want me to come with you so badly, why don’t you make me?”

It didn’t take Ludwig very long to make up his mind.


End file.
